This invention relates to an arithmetic circuit for producing an error numeric value polynomial and an error locator polynomial in accordance with Euclid's algorithm on correcting bit errors in a received digital signal.
In general, it is necessary to obtain an error numeric value polynomial and an error locator polynomial on correcting bit errors in a received digital signal which may be made from Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem code or Reed-Solomon code. On producing the error numeric value polynomial and the error locator polynomial, a syndrome polynomial is calculated from the received digital signal. An arithmetic circuit is for producing the error numeric value polynomial and the error locator polynomial by the syndrome polynomial in accordance with Euclid's algorithm.
A conventional arithmetic circuit comprises a quotient polynomial calculating section, an error numeric value polynomial calculating section, and an error locator polynomial calculating section. The quotient polynomial calculating section calculates coefficients of a quotient polynomial as quotient coefficients on the basis of the syndrome polynomial. The error numeric value polynomial calculating section calculates coefficients of the error numeric value polynomial as error numeric value coefficients on the basis of the quotient coefficients. The error numeric value coefficients are produced as a serial data sequence. In addition, the error locator polynomial calculating section calculates coefficients of the error locator polynomial as error locator coefficients on the basis of the quotient coefficients. The error locator coefficients are produced as a serial data sequence.
However, the conventional arithmetic circuit has a complex structure as described hereinafter. Furthermore, it is necessary for the conventional arithmetic circuit to have a serial-parallel converter section which is for use in converting the serial data sequence into a parallel data sequence. As a result, it is difficult to construct the conventional arithmetic circuit by an LSI.